Lumen suum
by Nicole Edelwood
Summary: Porque no quería extinguir su luz.


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Fairy Tail le pertenecen a Hiro Mashima.

 **Pareja:** Zeref Dragneel/Lucy Heartfilia.

 **Summary:** Porque no quería extinguir su luz.

 **Advertencia:** Universo semi-cannon, puede fijarse después de la disolución de Fairy Tail. Pareja Crack. Zeref Centric o algo así. Posible OOC (mejor prevenir que lamentar).

 **Notas de la autora:** Sí, me vale el hecho de que el Zervis ya sea cannon, porque esa pareja no me gusta para nada y prefiero emparejar a Zeref con Lucy —sí, a pesar de que técnicamente ni siquiera se han visto cara a cara—. Además creo que hay pocos fics de esta pareja, y por eso vengo a dejarles este pequeño escrito Crack, espero que les guste.

* * *

 **Lumen suum**

Es Lucy el luminoso sol del alba que sus ojos observan incinerados, siendo envuelto por sus cálidos rayos que lo arrullan con una ternura antinatural (de la cual no es merecedor, y lo sabe). Y Zeref no puede desviar la mirada, por más que desee, porque brilla con una intensidad apetecible y su tacto es tan suave que le saca lágrimas, porque Lucy era amable, era toda alegrías, era sonrisas resplandecientes y miradas cariñosas, ella era la encarnación de todo lo que alguna vez hubo en su vida —hace ya muchos años, tal vez más de cuatrocientos, cuando no era más que un niño pequeño con una familia y un hermano menor que lo _amaban_ —. Y sin embargo ella estaba sola (como él), para Lucy no había una madre protectora que acariciara su cabello con dulzura, ni un padre autoritario que la cargara entre sus brazos, o muñecas de trapo descocidas con las que jugar.

Estaba sola —todos la habían dejado atrás—, y a pesar de ello no había permitido que la oscuridad corrompiera su alma, ni que su corazón se tiñera de un color negro monocromo. Al contrario se había pintado una sonrisa en el rostro y se había apegado aun más a los sueños de su dulce —y amarga— infancia. Aquel anhelo de tener un hogar cálido, amigos, una familia a la cual pertenecer —pero ellos, todos ellos, terminaron abandonándola, yéndose lejos, donde sus brazos no pudieran alcanzarlos (ni retenerlos) —, y fue aquello lo que le permitió seguir avanzando.

Avanzando siempre hacia el futuro (aquel que, de un día para otro, podría serle robado).

—No quería ser él quien lo robase—.

Es por ello que Zeref siente que no puede (debe) acercársele. Porque no quería extinguir la pequeña llama del corazón de Lucy, aquella luz que en algún momento había comenzado a iluminar sus días. Destruir sus sueños, darle fin a aquella luminosa sonrisa, no quería hacerlo, pero era inevitable —porque el mismo mundo rechazaba su existencia—. Por eso solo se conforma con observarla de lejos, admirando su belleza y su radiante sonrisa, cada mínimo detalle de su dulce rostro. Aun sabiendo que ella lo sabía y le devolvía las miradas, intrigada. Al principio con un deje de temor, de desconfianza, como si algo dentro de ella lo reconociese como aquel mago oscuro cuyo nombre había adquirido tan mala fama en aquel continente. Y Zeref sonríe con resignación al darse cuenta de su miedo, mas sigue a su lado, observándola, cuidando de ella desde las tinieblas —el lugar al cual pertenecía—, porque Lucy era su luz, su droga.

Y se había vuelto adicto a la calidez que ella desprendía —a pesar de que sus sonrisas no estuvieran dirigidas a él (y nunca lo estarían) —.

La observaba en su completa soledad, en su agonía personal —Lucy era un sol en medio de su fundición—, porque Lucy estaba sola, había sido abandonada nuevamente por todos aquellos que le prometieron que siempre estarían a su lado (incluso si fue una promesa nunca expresada en palabras). Erza, Gray, Wendy… _Natsu,_ todos la dejaron atrás, y ese era un abandono que difícilmente lograba soportar —pero seguía brillando _, oh cuanto_ brillaba en esos momentos—.Estaba sola, y él a su lado, sabiendo que ella seguía consiente de su presencia. Observándole con interés reflejado en sus ojos cansados de admirar la oscuridad —sin mancharse de ella—, con un brillo en los ojos del cual desconocía el significado, pero que sabía no era temor, _ya no_ era temor.

Y aquello le sorprendía, y maravillaba.

Y comienzan a observarse mutuamente, a proferirse palabras, carecientes de sentido, el uno al otro, sin mover los labios. Entonces Lucy deja de fingir que no le ve —y que no le importa— y Zeref deja de fingir que no lo sabe, pero aun así sigue sin permitirse a si mismo acercarse hasta el punto en que sus manos se rocen, o en el que pueda sentir a flor de piel la calidez que Lucy desprende —desecha—. Empero es en las noches de estrellas brillantes —y constelaciones marchitas— mientras ella (finge) se encuentra dormida, que él se aventura solo un poco a rozar con inusitada suavidad la dorada cabellera que ha crecido en aquellos meses —que lleva acompañándola—, mientras (no) llora silenciosamente.

Porque Lucy era su sol, que le quemaba las retinas sin compasión, pero que él, en un acto de profundo masoquismo, no puede dejar de admirar.

Entonces la ve acercarse —acercarse más y más a las sombras de la muerte—, murmurando palabras cálidas que resuenan en sus oídos alertas, y él intenta alejarse dando pasos tambaleantes —no quería extinguir su luz—. Pero Lucy lo rodea con sus brazos aferrándose a su presencia —a su sola compañía— y diciéndole cosas con (vano) significado, promesas de que ella nunca lo abandonaría, porque él no la había dejado. Diciéndole que quería estar a su lado y que nada más importaba, ni siquiera su propia vida. Diciéndole que no temiera, porque nunca iba a estar solo de nuevo —porque sería la luz que lo guiaría desde ahora—. Y lo abraza con (desesperado) cariño y necesidad, refugiándose en él como nunca lo había hecho en ninguna otra persona.

Y él se queda quieto, temblando ante su tacto, queriendo apartarla de su lado. Porque aunque quiere creer en sus palabras —y creía— sabía que no podía estar con ella. Él nunca podría ofrecerle un hogar, ni la calidez o seguridad que ella merecía. No podría estar a su lado sin temer que su maldición la afectara. No podría estar con ella sin saber que solo teñiría su corazón con más y más tinieblas —porque Lucy no era pura, Lucy no era un ángel. Y sin embargo brillaba de una manera envidiable, y de ella emanaba una calidez digna de devoción (a cualquiera le tentaría la idea de mancharla de rojo y romperla como a una figura de cristal) —.

Él _ni_ _siquiera_ podría ofrecerle una familia.

(— _Tú_ eres mi familia)

Zeref siente cúmulos de lagrimas descender por sus mejillas, lentamente, a la vez que percibe las suaves manos de Lucy recorrer su cabello con un deje de timidez, impropio de ella. Y no puede retener aquellas lágrimas por más que desee.

Porque Lucy lo observaba con ternura, como si tan solo estuviesen ellos dos en su mundo. Lo observaba como si fuera lo único que necesitase con ella.

(—No voy a abandonarte)

Y sabe que no miente.

Y su corazón late con tanta fuerza en ese momento, que siente como si fuera a desangrar. Lentamente mueve sus brazos hasta rodear a la (ex) maga de Fairy Tail, abrazándola con fuerza pero de manera delicada —como si fuera a quebrarse ante el contacto con sus manos llegas de sangre—, hundiendo el rostro entre sus dorados cabellos y sollozando con más fuerza que antes. Como un niño pequeño. Y se aferra a ella, a su luz, a su esperanza.

A su amor.

(—Te amo Zeref)

Y es aquella confesión, dicha entre susurros y lagrimas —no recordaba el momento exacto en el que ella también había comenzado a llorar—, la que hace que él se dé cuenta de que su respuesta marcaría el destino de ambos (no quería extinguir su luz). Si aceptaba su amor o no, si se permitía amarla, aunque fuera solo por aquel instante —no quería repetir la tragedia—.

(—Te amo…)

Ella entierra la cabeza en su pecho, aferrándose a su ropa levemente humedecida. Como si en silencio suplicase que él también la amara, porque lo necesitaba —con desesperación—, necesitaba estar a su lado. Y entonces él mueve sus manos alrededor de su hermoso rostro, elevándolo, para ver —por quizá ultima vez— aquellos ojos chocolate que se habían vuelto su motivo para despertar cada día, aquellos que hacían su eterna condena un poco más soportable cada vez que se encontraba con ellos. Acaricia sus mejillas, secando las lágrimas que las recorrían, y provocando un suave rubor en ellas. Sus labios tiemblan y los de Lucy también.

Entonces lo dice, lentamente, como saboreando cada palabra, cada silaba al entonarla. Y Lucy abre los ojos lo más que puede y en su rostro ya no hay más llanto, sino que Zeref puede vislumbrar una sonrisa, la más brillante y cálida, la más sincera y hermosa que hubiera visto, formándose lentamente en su rostro.

(—Yo también te amo, Lucy)

Y sus labios se encuentran, en un beso lento y torpe, pero cálido y dulce como nada más podía ser. Se aferran al cuerpo del otro, vueltos uno y nada más. Su luz rodeándolo, consumiéndolo poco a poco, y él manchándola, con los pecados que había en su ser desde hace mucho.

Pero nada de eso importa. Ya no hay miedos, ni inseguridades, ni oscuridad. Ya no hay más soledad.

Porque al encontrarse el uno al otro, hallaron finalmente aquello que por años habían buscado —él por más de cuatrocientos, ella desde el día en que su familia (su madre, su padre) la dejó atrás— con desesperación y se permiten amarse el uno al otro como a nadie más habían amado.

Y a sus espaldas el sol ( _su_ sol) se desvanece, cubierto por nubes de tormenta, pero siguen aferrándose al otro y a sus palabras de amor. Y Zeref sonríe, escuetamente, porque _su_ (luz) Lucy finalmente estaba en sus brazos, y jamás la soltaría, no de nuevo —incluso si en cualquier momento dejaba de respirar—.

* * *

 **¿Han visto el último manga? Sin duda quiero saber cual es la relación de Zeref con los Heartfilia —con Layla en específico—, ya han salido varias "teorías locas" pero prefiero ahorrarme las suposiciones.**

 **En fin, espero que les haya gustado este fic, no tenía idea de como terminarlo por lo que el final no me convence. Dejen sus comentarios si desean y nos leemos pronto —ojalá—.**


End file.
